There are numerous training devices that are intended to aid in development of baseball hitting skills. Generally the prior training devices are used to support a baseball either in a fixed position or on a tether, so that a batter standing in position can practice swinging his bat to hit the ball. The prior training devices do not include any surface for the baseball batter to stand on; the baseball batter stands next to the training device on whatever surface is available. The prior training devices do not provide any direction or assistance to the baseball player regarding the player's stance, foot placement, or movement of feet and body during the swing.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a training apparatus that assists the baseball player in effective stance, foot placement, and movement of feet and body during the swing.
Because a baseball training apparatus is regularly subjected to sand, dirt, and mud, it is also an object of the present invention to provide a training apparatus that has a removable and replaceable pivot device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pivot device that can be removed from a baseball training apparatus to be cleaned or replaced.